1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, systems, and methods thereof, and more particularly, to the technique of displaying avatars in accordance with bio-information and kinetic information of a user and other persons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-126891 discloses the technique relating to transmitting bio-information over a network.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-34803, 2006-87829, 2003-79591, and 2004-194996 each describe an apparatus for displaying various types of bio-information.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-11391 discloses a map generating system of extracting a user's subjective information and mapping the information on a map.